Destiny in Fate
by Rurouni Gio
Summary: Erwin es un chico corriente de 17 años, o almenos eso pensaba. Un dia, como consecuencia de sucesos confunsivos, conoce a una hermosa chica vestida de blanco, y es cuando Erwin...Nota: El fic no es cruce de ningun Anime, es una historia con argumento saca


**Chapter 01: Uderneath The Dreams **

En un lugar rodeado de verdes y fluidas montañas, el anochecer va invadiéndolo todo. Una pequeña pero densa niebla se ciñe sobre dos sombras algo borrosas a la vista de los árboles, que sostienen una encarnizada batalla. Ambas sombras se dirigen la una hacia la otra con intención talvez de dar un golpe final, un poco antes de que estas hagan contactos entre si una luz tan clara como el día y tan oscura como la noche, cubre lentamente el lugar, tras el paso de la cual, una explosión tan grande como el campo visual de quien a lo lejos pudiese observar, destruye por completo aquel lugar, en donde solo una pequeña pero resplandeciente bola dorada bordeada de un rojo carmesí que flota sobre los cielos de aquella catástrofe permanece intacta y luego se dispersa y desaparece por completo.

**15 años después**

Sobre la punta de un farol a mediados de la noche, una sombra admira las vacías y silenciosas calles de aquel callejón. Una voz aparentemente femenina es emitida de la sombra, -"Los demonios residen en el infierno y no gozan de los beneficios de la redención santa, se les permite ejercitar influencia limitada en las criaturas y las cosas, es así como ha sido, y así será". –Sobre aquel farol, la sombra de achicados y opacos ojos negros murmura sobre el silencio de esta bajo la luz de la luna, negra noche   
-"Los seres humanos en esta tierra hacen el mal pero sus actos están limitados por sus pasiones y sus límites de entendimiento. Pero los demonios conocen plenamente lo que hacen porque tienen un entendimiento pleno de sus actos sin las pasiones que ciegan a los hombres. Los demonios han decido por el mal irreversiblemente, han sido juzgados y condenados, y lo serán para siempre." – y tras el resonar de su sangre derramada sobre el farol, que yace en su propia pequeña laguna de espeso y caliente liquido rojo, la sombra cae al precipicio, simultáneamente fuertes pisotazos como si a una bestia pertenecieran, se escuchan a lo lejos, la sombra continua descendiendo y el sonido de los pasos son cada ves mas fuertes y cercanos, la sombra rosa el suelo y lo pasos finalmente se escuchan justo al frente, la sombra abre los ojos y… -Ervin, despierta. Aunque sean aun vacaciones no son horas para estar en la cama.

-"Joder mama, aun es temprano" –responde el chico, amarrado en sus coberturas.   
-"¡¿Temprano!" –Pregunta la mujer en tono de reclamo y asombro - Son las 1 de la tarde pequeño vago –añade la madre del chico, al tirar con fuerza de las cobijas que arropan al chico, tirando a este al suelo.  
-"Pequeño dormilón, necesito que vallas a buscar a tu hermana"  
-"No jodas, que se venga sola"  
-"Ervin…" -advierte en tono amenazante la madre del joven chico.  
-"Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo, ¿donde esta el pequeño monstruo ese?"  
-"No hables así de tu hermana, esta en clases dirigidas, en el centro de la ciudad."   
-"y ¿a que hora sale de clases?" –Pregunta el chico, mientras se cambia de ropa.  
-"A las dos y media, ten algo de desayuno y ve a por ella," -La mujer besa la frente del joven.   
-"Mama, te he dicho que ese tipo de cosas me avergüenzan."   
-"No puedo evitarlo pequeñín, y asegurate de limpiar tus sabanas."  
-"¿mis… sabanas?"  
-"Has dejado una pequeña mancha en ellas."  
-"¡Mama!" – Ervin arroja una almohada y grita al techo lleno de vergüenza, la mujer cierra la puerta y la almohada choca contra esta. 

-Joder, despertándome tan temprano en mi último día de vacaciones, solo para ir a buscar a Kaith, como si un chico de 17 años no tuviese nada mejor que hacer en su ultimo día de vacaciones, pero… que sueño mas raro he tenido hoy, ¿Quién era esa sombra? ¿Qué quería decir con todas esas boludeces? Y ¿Por qué sangraba? Bueno da igual... ¿uh? –Ervin, coje una nota dejada sobre la mesa. "El desayuno esta en el  
micro-ondas, y esta es la dirección del hogar donde Kaith va a tareas dirigidas"-escribia en la nota, Ervin abre el micro-ondas y se sienta en la mesa.  
-Bien, huevos y tocineta –"¡Yay!" –Grita alegremente.

Ervin camina sobre el callejón de su zona residencial, Mientras que va andando, pisa las hojas caídas. Detrás de si, deja un gran parque, con bancos a los lados y muchos árboles.-Veamos… Avenida Achileos 12 a la derecha… joder, que lejos esta. -el chico bosteza mostrando su estado de pereza, este llega a la avenida principal donde el ruido de los carros y el olor de la gasolina decora por completo el lugar. –Avenida Phaliro…Avenida Kalithea… Avenida Achileos Por fin... –Ervin se detiene, se da la vuelta a la derecha y repentinamente una Ráfaga circular de viento se expande desde su izquierda por todo el centro de la ciudad, el alborotado cabello azul marino de Ervin, hondea, Este se da la vuelta y ante sus ojos de color café una segunda onda de energía es emitida, esta provoca un temblor de gran magnitud, que abarca toda la zona central de la ciudad, en el núcleo del posible impacto cierta cantidad de edificios son derrumbados levantando el polvo, conducidos por una segunda ráfaga circular de viento, -¿What the fuck? Mierda, tengo que ir a por Kaith. –La multitud entra en pánico, y sus llantos de desesperos, junto con las cornetas de los automóviles producen un ruido horrible, Ervin corre con rapidez, y llega a la ya evacuada casa de hogar a la que asiste su hermana, la pequeña niña de rubio cabello rizado y ojos verdes es tomada de la mano y consecutivamente jalada por su hermano con fuerza, -"¡¿Hermano!" –Dice con asombro la niña, -"Kaith, nos largamos de aquí", y estos corren cojidos de las manos tras la multitud.

Una especie de Animal de unos dos metros de altura, con grandes garras, puntiagudas orejas, y ojos de color rojo fosforescente cae desde lo alto del cielo sobre la multitud de la gente, seguido del cual una chica mucho mas pequeña en altura que aquella negra y peluda bestia, la chica vestía un traje de seda blanco, su cabello y ojos eran de un negro opaco y penetrante, mientras que su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno.  
-"¡Hermano! Tengo miedo hermano, tengo miedo" –Kaith tiembla mientras habla  
-"Joder, Tranquila, todo saldrá bien" –Ervin aunque intente esconderlo no deja de temblar del miedo. –La chica se mueve con increíble agilidad, y patea al animal en el rostro, este es arrastrado por la fuerza de la patada unos cuantos metros atrás hasta chocar contra un edificio que queda demolido tras el impacto, la bestia se levanta y alarga sus garras para atacar a la chica quien esquiva con facilidad las 10 Garras simultáneamente, se encarama sobre una y camina hasta llegar frente a la bestia, impacta un puñetazo, seguido de un combo de patadas, la bestia alarga las garras de sus patas y consigue rasgar el brazo derecho de la chica, quien se aleja inmediatamente de este. –Esa chica es…  
La bestia dirige sus garras hacia la multitud, la chica desvía 9 de sus garras, mientras que una décima se acerca peligrosamente a Ervin  
-"¡Cuidado!" –Grita la chica vestida de seda, Ervin cierra lo ojos y un chorro de sangre sale con presión disparado al aire.

Ervin abre los ojos lentamente, y frente a este, se encuentra la chica, con la garra encajada en el muslo de su perforada pierna derecha, -"¿Estas bien?", -Ervin no recibe respuesta de la chica, que lucha para retirar la garra de su pierna, sin embargo otra garra se acerca a ella y esta le perfora el costado, la chica muestra gestos de dolor, sin embargo no grita, por orgullo talvez, la sangre continua fluyendo de sus heridas, y se derraman sobre las garras de la bestia, este prepara un nuevo ataque, posiblemente el golpe de gracia.  
-"Ustedes dos aléjense de aquí"   
-"Pero…"  
-"¡Que se alejen!" –Ordena la chica, y efectivamente Ervin y Kaith se alejan un poco del lugar, la chica mira al suelo, y sus ojos son sombreado en un opaco negro por su cabello, una especie de pequeña onda roja se expande desde los pies de la chica, creando una pequeña ráfaga que levanta el polvo.  
-"San Uriel rodéanos con el Cinturón de Fuego, ven en nuestra ayuda con tu Ejército Celestial" –Chispas de fuego salen ondeadas de la pequeña ráfaga de fuego a los pies de la chica. -"Y enséñanos a vivir y hacer como lo ha hecho Jesús, aquí en la tierra. Amén", la chica enfoca su mirada hacia la bestia, los ojos de la chica se han tornado de un ardiente y flameando rojo, -"INCENDIA", -Una llama se prende en la garra encajada en el pie de la chica, y se expande aumentando su tamaño y temperatura hasta hacer contacto con el cuerpo de la bestia, que queda incinerado por completo, el asombro de la multitud y el silencio decoran la atmosfera de de la zona, el viento sopla, y el cuerpo de la bestia se desmorona, Ervin no puede creer lo que ve ante sus ojos, y al voltear su mirada hacia donde estaba la chica, esta ya no se encuentra ahí, se había esfumado para sorpresa de todos los presentes. 

De vuelta en lo que sólo era su camino rutinario de cada día, Kaith y Ervin volvían a casa, Kaith no podía caminar aun se encontraba muy impactada por lo sucedido para ello, y Ervin la llevaba en sus espaldas, tal y como cada día del otoño las hojas de lo árboles caen con el simple soplido del viento, y el fresco del atardecer humedece el tranquilo y silencioso camino vació, ambos llegan a casa, Ervin deja a su pequeña hermana sobre su cama, y se sienta en el sofá de su cuarto, a pensar una y otra ves sobre lo que había ocurrido en ese día, si debería o no contarle a su madre cuando regrese lo sucedido, si algo parecido podria suceder de nuevo, que o quien era esa bestia, y que era aquella chica, preguntas como esas resonaban sin parar en su mente, durante horas, hasta que decide un poco después de la caída del sol, tomar un poco de aire libre en las afuera de su casa.

Ya es de noche, y el canto de los grillos se escucha con claridad, la luna goza baña a la tierra con su blanca y luminosa luz, Ervin observa el cielo, y ante sus ojos ahí estaba, sobre el farol frente a su casa, la sombra de aquella chica, que admiraba en silencio la belleza de la noche sobre una tranquila vecindad. –La chica voltea y con sus opacos ojos negros mira directamente a Ervin, -"Tu de nuevo", -Dice la chica en un tono resaltante.  
-"¿Que era aquello?"  
-"Un demonio"  
-"¿A que te refieres con "un demonio"?"  
-"Los demonios residen en el infierno y no gozan de los beneficios de la redención santa, se les permite ejercitar influencia limitada en las criaturas y las cosas, es así como ha sido, y así será"   
-"¿Qué eres tu?"  
-"Un Ángel"   
-"¿Porque luchabas con eso? ¿Por que nos protegiste?"  
-"Los seres humanos en esta tierra hacen el mal pero sus actos están limitados por sus pasiones y sus límites de entendimiento. Pero los demonios conocen plenamente lo que hacen porque tienen un entendimiento pleno de sus actos sin las pasiones que ciegan a los hombres. Los demonios han decido por el mal irreversiblemente, han sido juzgados y condenados, y lo serán para siempre." –La chica cae del cubierto por su sangre farol, esta cae al suelo y queda desplomada sobre este como si de una tabla se tratase, Ervin camina hacia ella, cuando una nube negra aparece frente su viste, esta le llama la atención y se detiene a observarla, pequeños chispazos azules resaltan de la nube que cada ves es mas grande, hasta formar un pequeño torbellino, del cual garras de color rojo escarlata rasgan, y manos moradas abren a la mitad, una pierna sale de el torbellino y pisa el suelo, provocando un pequeño y no muy potente temblor, seguido de ello una cabeza morada con un cuerno, y ojos totalmente negros sale del agujero formado en el tornado, y lentamente el resto de la criatura, una bestia de aproximadamente tres metros de altura, piel morada, garras de color escarlata y ojos negros aparece frente, un aterrorizado por el panorama Ervin, cuyas piernas no dejan de temblar, el demonio arroja su mirada hacia Ervin, Alarga y afila sus garras e inicia un ataque directo hacia el chico, las garras de la bestia se acercan con velocidad a Ervin, quien del miedo no puede mover ni un dedo.

To be continued...


End file.
